


Harmonie dysfonctionnelle

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, French, Pre-Series, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael est là, évidemment. Michael a toujours été là et ça n’a jamais dérangé Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonie dysfonctionnelle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dysfunctional Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560148) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Le salon du petit appartement de Lincoln est miteux mais bien plus accueillant qu’elle ne s’en souvenait. Cela vient peut-être de la présence de Linc qui imprègne les lieux, ou des faibles rayons du soleil qui éclairent et égayent la pièce, ou encore de chaleur un peu embarrassée des retrouvailles.

Michael est là, évidemment. Michael a toujours été là et ça n’a jamais dérangé Veronica. C’était un fait acquis. Elle n’a même jamais imaginé que les choses auraient pu – auraient dû – être différentes. C’était une autre époque. Ils étaient adolescents, alors, et Michael, tout en lisant, dessinant ou construisant, les observait du coin de l’oeil avec curiosité. Pas d’ambiguïté car il leur prêtait un intérêt quasi-scientifique qui n’était pas sans rappeler celui qu’il accordait à ses cours de géologie ou de chimie. Et de toute façon, quand les baisers se faisaient un peu plus pressants, quand les mains glissaient un peu trop loin sous les vêtements, Lincoln marmonnait un « Si t’allais jouer dehors, Mike ? » Il n’avait parfois pas même besoin de prononcer la petite phrase rituelle parce que Michael refermait son bouquin ou son carnet et il se levait et quittait la pièce avec une moue entendue. Ils ne le revoyaient pas avant un bon moment, presque jamais avant que Veronica ne soit ressortie de la salle de bains, rafraîchie, rhabillée, recoiffée. A croire que Lincoln et lui avaient un code secret.

C’est différent, aujourd’hui, ils sont tous les trois adultes – tout juste, mais ils sont adultes. Au lieu de les étudier sans trop chercher à s’en cacher, Michael se concentre sur les petites boîtes de nourriture chinoise dans lesquelles il plonge ses baguettes. Vee jurerait pourtant qu’il n’a encore rien avalé. Il ne relève la tête que pour jeter de rapides coups d’oeil au coucher du soleil à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il semblerait qu’ignorer les bruits de tissu froissé et de baisers mouillés, les gestes imprévisibles et les chuchotis près de lui, requiert un certain effort de sa part.

Veronica pense que Lincoln exagère... Lincoln et elle exagèrent un peu, ils ont passé l’âge de se tripoter en présence d’une audience familière, certes, mais mal à l’aise. Même l’esprit accaparé par tout autre chose, Vee est consciente de la présence empruntée de Michael, de la façon dont il est assis au bord du canapé, les mains crispées et la respiration un peu courte. Elle ne saurait dire quelle part d’embarras et quelle part d’exaspération sont en jeu, ni s’il n’y a pas autre chose, quelque chose qu’elle préfère ne pas tenter de définir. Elle devrait se dégager, dire à Lincoln que ça suffit, qu’ils continueront plus tard. Elle ne parvient pas à s’y résoudre. Ils ont été séparés pendant longtemps, elle a envie des baisers et des caresses de Lincoln, tout comme elle a envie de la relative sécurité que lui assure la présence de Michael. Il est le filet de protection qui lui évitera de retomber – de retomber trop rapidement – dans ce qu’elle avait réussi à laisser derrière elle. Un chaperon d’un genre un peu particulier. Aussi laisse-t-elle Lincoln l’embrasser et la faire doucement pivoter jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assise tout contre lui, la tête contre son épaule ; elle le laisse embrasser et mordiller la chair de son cou ; elle le laisse triturer les boutons de son chemisier et glisser une main dans l’échancrure. Une petite plainte lui échappe quand il lui enroule un bras autour de la taille pour la plaquer contre lui, et elle est soudain ramenée à la réalité par le bruit sourd des baguettes en bois brutalement posées sur la table de salon.

« Si vous alliez jouer ailleurs ? » leur suggère Michael avec une pointe de sécheresse.

La remarque tire un éclat de rire à Veronica. Elle rit du sourire de Lincoln contre sa nuque, elle rit des mots de Michael et de l’expression sur son visage quand il les prononce, elle rit aux souvenirs d’enfance que la question évoque. Elle continue de rire pendant quelques secondes, jusqu’au moment où elle réalise qu’elle est la seule à rire. Michael attend, figé et compassé, et Lincoln l’observe par-dessus l’épaule de Veronica. Ils échangent un de ces regards qu’elle ne comprend pas – elle les connaît sans doute mieux que quiconque et ils restent pourtant un mystère pour elle – et Lincoln remarque : « Je crois que Michael est jaloux. »

Michael tourne vivement la tête vers lui. Il y a un autre échange de regards, furieux de Michael, amusé de Lincoln, ni l’un ni l’autre ne baissant les yeux, ni l’un ni l’autre décidé à céder. Graduellement, la colère et l’amusement le cèdent à tout autre chose, de l’affection, de la complicité, une touche de défi. Cette fois, elle comprend sans mal. Elle songe qu’elle ne devrait pas être étonnée et, si elle veut être honnête, elle ne l’est pas réellement : elle a toujours su qu’il n’était pas possible d’aimer Lincoln sans aimer Michael, ils sont indissociables. Evidemment, il y a aimer et il y a _aimer_ , mais pour l’instant, la façon dont ils se regardent et la regardent réduit la différence à presque rien. Les choses sont déjà allées un tout petit trop loin pour qu’elle prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce _presque rien_. La remarque de Lincoln a fait basculer en territoire inconnu une situation déjà confuse au départ. Elle s’installe un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de Lincoln, se blottit contre lui comme pour se préparer à ce qui va suivre, et elle pose une main sur le poignet de Michael.

« Viens là, » lui ordonne-t-elle en le tirant par la manche de sa chemise.

Ils hésitent à peine, le mouvement paraît avoir été répété et exécuté cent fois : Michael s’incline vers elle tandis qu’une des mains de Lincoln se pose sur la nuque de son frère. Le geste est si naturel et affectueux, un prolongement de ce qu’ils ont toujours connu, qu’elle sent la curiosité et l’impatience bouillonner dans son ventre. Michael la considère avec un mélange d’inquiétude et d’anticipation, et elle se demande comment ils n’en sont pas arrivés là plus tôt, par quel miracle ils ont pu éviter _ça_ jusqu’à présent. Ils s’interrompent alors que le visage de Michael ne se trouve plus qu’à quelques centimètres du sien, et Michael murmure, demandant et promettant à la fois : « Juste un baiser. » Il respire tout contre elle. Le souffle accompagnant les mots est chaud et humide sur sa bouche qui porte encore les traces des baisers de Lincoln. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser que si la promesse ressemble à une requête polie, elle n’est en réalité que provocation et titillation.

« Montre-moi ce que tu as appris, Mikey, » rétorque-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il reste immobile, retardant l’inévitable pendant quelques secondes. Quand Lincoln lui caresse la mâchoire pour l’encourager, un pouce allant et venant sur la peau un peu rugueuse, il pose sa bouche sur celle de Vee. Presse et agace délicatement sans chercher à aller plus loin, jusqu’à ce que ce soit elle qui écarte les lèvres. Avec un murmure d’approbation, il glisse la langue entre ses dents. Une main plaquée derrière le crâne de Michael, Linc contrôle ses mouvements, contrôle le baiser, l’incitant par petites pressions à plonger plus profondément dans la bouche de Vee, à incliner la tête d’un côté ou de l’autre. Pendant un instant, Linc semble fasciné, enivré, par l’ascendant que cela lui donne, par leurs petits soupirs et la façon dont Michael se plie à ses directives. Quand Veronica tâtonne à l’aveuglette, lève le bras pour l’attirer contre elle, il l’embrasse dans le cou, complaisant et empressé, partant de l’oreille et descendant vers l’épaule. Un juron répond au petit soupir qu’elle laisse échapper. Lincoln relâche sa prise sur Michael, le libère et la situation part en vrille. Un peu plus en vrille. Leurs doigts commencent à glisser sur elle. Ils remontent le long de ses jambes, lui effleurent les seins, cherchent à se faufiler sous sa jupe et sa chemise. Ils sont en même temps insistants et trop légers, polis, ils demandent mais n’osent pas exiger, et elle a envie de leur dire de la _toucher_ , nom de Dieu – le ferait sans doute si elle pouvait parler. Elle s’arque sous les caresses. Elle bouge pour offrir plus de peau, pour se presser contre l’entrejambe de Lincoln, elle relève le menton pour que Michael puisse approfondir le baiser. Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, elle n’essaye pas de savoir qui fait quoi. Ca n’a pas d’importance. En réalité, ne pas savoir qui fait quoi est le but du jeu. Ils la partagent et se partagent tout à la fois, et une chaleur qui n’est pas uniquement due à l’excitation physique l’enveloppe petit à petit.

Elle sait en revanche que c’est Lincoln qui passe une main entre Michael et elle. Un doigt dans sa ceinture, un autre dans celle de Michael, il les amène l’un contre l’autre, ventre contre ventre, et leur demande d’un ton provocateur s’ils aiment ça. En guise de réponse, ils le retiennent entre eux et se frottent impunément à lui. Elle devine le sourire de Michael contre ses lèvres quand Lincoln grogne, sursaute et grommelle une litanie de noms d’oiseaux.

Il étire le cou, penche la tête sur le côté pour les regarder, les observer, jusqu’à ce que, en fin de compte Michael s’écarte légèrement. Elle retient in extremis une protestation. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, la tête comme dans du coton, elle réalise que Linc lui caresse la poitrine, qu’une des mains de Michael est montée haut, très haut entre ses jambes – bien plus haut que les mots _juste un baiser_ ne le laissaient prévoir. Elle se demande comment ils réagiraient si elle bougeait un tout petit peu, juste assez pour emprisonner Michael entre ses cuisses. L’idée lui échappe car Lincoln la distrait en déposant un baiser tendre, presque amical, sur sa joue avant de tourner la tête vers son frère. Ils se trouvent nez à nez, respirant l’un contre l’autre, si proches qu’il suffirait d’une inspiration un peu brusque pour que leurs bouches se touchent. Ils restent ainsi assez longtemps pour que Veronica songe que l’un d’eux va aller un peu plus loin, trop loin, et elle pose deux doigts sur le menton de Michael pour le maintenir à distance.

« Ca va pas, non ? Arrêtez ! »

Il y a un flottement avant que le second baiser de Lincoln n’atterrisse sur le front de Michael.

« Excuse-moi, dit Michael. Excuse-nous. » Il respire bruyamment et il la fixe pendant quelques secondes, les joues écarlates et les yeux brillants, avant de lancer un coup d’oeil à Lincoln puis de baisser la tête. Linc l’attire vers lui pour lui murmurer à l’oreille quelques mots qu’elle ne saisit pas et ne cherche pas à saisir ; Michael a un petit sourire, un haussement d’épaules. Lentement, ils démêlent l’enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes constitué par leur étrange étreinte. Elle reste assise entre eux sans bouger. Elle attendait de l’embarras, de la gêne, l’un d’eux se levant pour dire qu’il devait partir. A la place, il y a de l’indécision et le vague regret de s’être arrêté.

Michael tend le bras vers la table pour y attraper trois boîtes et, avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, deux paires de baguettes. Une pour lui, une pour Linc. Là aussi, elle comprend sans peine et elle attend qu’ils se décident à la nourrir – elle n’a pas à attendre très longtemps. Lincoln pioche sans distinction dans les plats et souligne que ces trucs sont bien meilleurs quand on les partage. Elle lève les yeux au plafond ; la subtilité n’a jamais été le fort de Linc et c’est parfois pour le moins rafraîchissant.

« Excuse-nous, » répète Michael en lui déposant une crevette épicée dans la bouche. Ca pique et ça chauffe sur sa langue et contre ses joues, mais ça n’efface pas les sensations du baiser échangé.

Dysfonctionnel : c’est généralement le terme qui lui vient à l’esprit quand elle évoque l’affection qu’ils ont l’un pour l’autre. Elle songe à la façon dont ils l’ont embrassée, gestes, respirations et sentiments parfaitement synchronisés, et elle se demande comment quelque chose de dysfonctionnel peut être harmonieux.

« Il n’y a rien à pardonner, » répond-elle doucement.

-Fin-


End file.
